Iji no Kibou
by RandomQueenA
Summary: Ichigo uses her true powers, and saves Earth. Now she's off to save Cyniclonia, and battle her demons, and help the others. Can she survive it all? And who's the newbie? OC'S later on. IxK LxP PxT


A.N./ This is my version of how TMM should have ended. And it starts during the fight, right after Kisshu dies in Ichigo's arms. And I'm not doing the Masaya-kun/sama/ whatever stuff, that confuses me. Okay ?

Ichigo: Now this is the way TMM should have ended, even I knew that when Kisshu died and I'm supposed to be in love with Masaya!

Kisshu: 'Supposed to' does that mean you're not anymore? *hopeful*

Ichigo: Wait and see. Anyways TmntRr does not own Tokyo Mew Mews!

Kisshu: She only wishes she does. Anyway free cookies to whoever reads and reviews. Now on with the show!

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed louder than she ever had before, a scream so loud that it could be heard outside the machine/ palace they were currently in. A scream so heartbroken that even Deep Blue was appalled. Instead he stood, motionless, unsure for the time being what to do.

Ichigo was sobbing uncontrollably by the time she looked up. Her voice quivered with emotion as she finished her speech, unaware even still, that her rainbow coloured tears were seeping into Kisshu's wound. Unaware that Kisshu was currently being healed. "I just can't see your smile anymore." And with that something within Deep Blue, snapped. Ichigo's bell rang as Deep Blue changed momentarily to Masaya and then back. This repeated until it finally stopped as Masaya claimed control of his body for the time being. But after comforting Masaya with a hug, Ichigo was being held by the neck as Deep Blue reclaimed control of Masaya's body.

"Leave Ichigo alone" Kisshu stood up on shaky legs. Deep Blue dropped Ichigo in surprize, while Kisshu ran to get Ichigo away from him. Taking her back a good bit, before he stood her up.

"Kisshu, are you alright? Lie back down and rest" Ichigo was relentless until Kisshu did as she asked. "Don't interrupt the fight anymore, okay? I need to be the one who finishes this." While Kisshu looked at her sceptically she continued. "Don't worry I'm going to use my full power. The power of the true mew aqua."

Deep Blue over the shock, fired an attack on Ichigo which hit her dead centre at her back, sending the poor mew flying only to have her land on her feet.

"Aqua bell" Ichigo cried out as her weapon appeared. It looked identical to the rose bell only blue instead of pink. Deep Blue and Kisshu's reactions were identical as she jumped into the air and uttered the attack. "Aqua bell, cleanse" And with that the mew aqua bubbles hit Deep Blue repeatedly as he slowly turned from Deep Blue to Masaya.

"Incredible" Kisshu breathed as she landed right beside him. Masaya fell to the ground with a thud.

"Thanks" Ichigo smiled. "Can you transport the three of us outside?" her question caught him of guard but he did as she asked, and not half a minute later they were on the ground where Ichigo summoned her aqua bell again. As she jumped into the air, she shouted "aqua bell, revival" and instantly the people of Tokyo: regular, mew mew and alien were all saved and had landed before her.

"What's going on?" Mint asked as Pudding spotted Tart up and moving. Moving at a speed that nobody thought possible, she was hugging him a nan-second later.

Ichigo not yet done with her work on Earth launched herself into the air, to announce a new power of her aqua bell. "Aqua bell; repair."

When she landed, the crowd started with questions of what she had done. Holding a hand up silenced everybody as she began speaking, her voice calm. "People of Earth, today is the day we start taking better care of our world. I have repaired the Ozone layer, strengthened it and re-enforced it as well as clearing the world of all pollution. But unless we change our ways, and start being environmentally friendly, my work will be in vain and the Earth with slowly but surely die. And that cannot be allowed to happen. We can all take part in this, and I sincerely hope that you will all co-operate."

Suddenly a little boy, no more than five or six, broke free from the crowd and hugged Ichigo causing her to drop to her knees on the cold concrete ground that had returned when Ichigo had repaired the Earth. "I'll do my best. I promise! I don't want the Earth to die. "

The boy was returned to his mother a minute later, and the crowd began to disappear, walking to their homes with plans, for helping the environment etched into their minds.

Ichigo's Point Of View.

Once the crowd had disappeared I turned to face the others. I noticed Masaya had regained consciousness before I fell unconscious. All my energy leaving my body instantly.

Kisshu's Point Of View.

After everybody left, Ichigo turned to us slowly, checking us over to see if we we're all right, before her eyes slid shut and she collapsed into my arms. Holding her bridal style, I felt for a heartbeat, while the others waited anxiously for my confirmation, that Ichigo was indeed breathing and her heart was beating.

Looking up I nodded indicating that Ichigo was still alive, as Pai and the others ran to me obviously concerned why she had collapsed. As Pai put his hand on her head, his diagnosis was simple "Ichigo collapsed from releasing too much power at once. She'll be fine after she rests. For now let's just take her to bed."

"I'll take her" the words came out of my mouth before I even thought about saying them. The others nodded and mentioned something about meeting us at café mew mew when Ichigo woke up. I simply ignored them and teleported to Ichigo's bedroom. After tucking her in, I sat on the edge of the bed, and started stroking her hair. Much to my surprize, Ichigo started purring softly.

Smiling, I made to get up, when Ichigo mumbled "don't stop." Her eyes remained closed, she was still asleep, but I knew she wanted me to stay. So I continued stroking her hair until finally I was lulled to sleep by Ichigo's purring. When I woke up about an hour later, Ichigo still hadn't moved, and I was getting worried. It was at the time where I was about to call Pai that she stirred. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, and after blinking a few times, she finally came too. "Shouldn't we be at the café?" Ichigo was whispering but I could tell that even now she was exhausted.

"No, you need to rest. The others can wait" I was sure that in another minute Ichigo would fall asleep. What I wasn't expecting however, was for Ichigo to slowly pull the duvet down and power down. Shakily getting to her feet, she just about managed to get herself into a standing position when her legs gave out, too weak to support her. I caught her, but she instantly tried to get up again. I held her tighter unwilling to allow her to try and stand again knowing she would collapse if she did.

"Lemme up. I need to talk to Masaya, and then I can finally complete my mission" Ichigo was complaining at me, but her voice remained a whisper, not having enough energy to speak any louder.

"And does your plan involve you collapsing again. That scared us. You just dropped. And Pai said you need to rest, to gather your strength again. So whatever you need to do can wait. Now I'm going to put you back in bed, and I don't want you to try and get up again. Okay?" I knew she was a bit frustrated but I also knew the second her head hit the pillow she'd be asleep in seconds. Which was exactly what happened? Noticing she looked uncomfortable in her clothes, I wondered would it be right to change her. Once she started shivering with the duvet already being up to her neck, I decided that either I had to, or I'd have to get one of her friends to do it. Maybe Lettuce would help.

After speaking with Lettuce telepathically, Pai transported her straight into Ichigo's bedroom, and followed me out the door to give the girls privacy. "She woke up for a couple of minutes, but she couldn't speak louder than a whisper and she demanded to go to the café, talk with that treehugger, and then finish whatever mission she has. It was bad though, she got herself standing for a second, before buckling and losing even more of her strength" I sounded concerned, I realised, but Pai was hardly the type to tease me about so I waited to see what he had to say patiently.

Right as he opened his mouth to speak the door and Lettuce meekly informed us that Ichigo was back in bed, and a little warmer. Repeating to her what I said to Pai, they both looked thoughtful for a minute before Pai suggested checking to see if Ichigo was alright.

Cautiously placing a hand on her head, he nodded his head, looking quite pleased by Pai standards. "She just needs to sleep, she should be fine by tomorrow or late tonight at the earliest. Try to keep her hydrated and if she wakes up hungry, try some soup. We'll go tell the others that we won't be seeing Ichigo anymore today. And if she gets and colder, you can climb in with her, but keep it decent" and with that Pai teleported taking Lettuce with him.

Noticing how cold she still looked, I decided that I may as well take advantage of the situation and try to warm her up. As I settled down, I snuggled closer putting my arms around her, and closed her eyes. When I woke again, Ichigo was awake, but unmoving. Checking the time, I saw that two hours had past, and I began to wonder how long she'd been awake for. "How are you feeling?" I asked her gently, so I wouldn't startle her.

"I need the bathroom, but you're attached to me" she sounded stronger, but I blushed regardless, thinking would she be able to manage staying conscious.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I knew I had him once I saw his blush, so while he slowly sat me up, he detached his arms stood up, before picking me up, unwilling to let me stand, even still. He quickly walked over to where my bathroom was, (thankfully he door was open so he knew where it was.) Setting me down, I nodded at him once and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. And at once I quietly walked over to the window, and climbed out careful not to make a noise that would give away my position. Jumping down from the second story window, I landed on my feet gracefully thanks to the cat traits that I now had. Once I started running knowing it wouldn't take Kisshu long to figure out I had gone.

Kisshu's P.O.V.

After waiting five minutes, I started talking through the door to see if Ichigo was alright, chances were she hat probably fainted. Cautiously opening the door a tiny amount, I listened for a sign of Ichigo's breathing, hearing none I pushed the door open and the first thing I noticed was the open window. After a quick glance around my suspicions were confirmed that Ichigo had indeed snuck out of the house.

Groaning to myself I tried to sense her location, getting it took a few seconds and after that I teleported, just behind Ichigo who was running or doing her best to run. Silently I took after her, but I knew that that she heard me, with her hearing being better than mine. "Stop running" I pleaded after a couple of minutes. Ichigo looked ready to faint so I increased my speed and was beside her in a matter of seconds. She kept going though, grim determination set in her face.

"No, I need to do this." Ichigo's voice sounded strong, opposed to how weak it was earlier. By then we had reached café mew, and spotted Mint and Zakuro ready to leave, with the others arranging plans. It was Taruto who spotted her first.

"What's Ichigo doing here? And in her pyjamas, has the old hag lost it?" Taruto's questions stopped all conversations, as everybody else turned to stare at Kisshu and Ichigo. Noting how red Ichigo's face had become, Taruto then wisely hid behind Pudding, confident she would keep him safe.

"Where's Masaya" she panted out, her breath coming in short bursts. As Masaya came over to her, she insisted on walking far away from us, to keep her conversation private.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance, I turned to face Masaya. "So it was you? It's you who finally done it. You who took the last normal thing in my life. I know you didn't mean to Masaya but 'come on, did you really have to finalise my life as a freak." I spoke quietly at first, but my voice grew louder as I spoke; no longer caring who heard.

"Ichigo I'm so so sorry for what happened. I know what I've done is terrible but I didn't want to do anything, I couldn't stop him. I couldn't destroy Deep Blue. Heck I didn't even know he was me!" Masaya's voice was loud and pleading, desperately trying to make me forgive him, to make me stay with him, in a sense. He never once acknowledged what I said.

"No! Don't you understand it yet? You were Deep Blue! You were the Blue Knight, You Masaya were the only 'normal' thing in my life. I'm a complete freak now!" I was slightly hysterical by now, screaming instead of speaking, with t ear filed eyes but I keep at it. "I mean I know I've been a bit of a freak since I've been five. Can you imagine being flat out abandoned at five years old, with only a note saying "you need to learn some independence." And building robot parents a month later when it's clear that your parents are never coming back and you need somebody to stay, and ring the school when you're sick and things like that. Do you know what it's been like, feeling like a toy, you're parents grew tired of and left all alone with nothing but a note! Do you know what it's like to try and earn money by car washes and working in cafes and struggling to simply afford food. To have to make yourself appear dumber to avoid getting moved up in classes, simply because you're afraid of drawing more attention to yourself? To get infused with cat-genes and turned into a mew mew, to feel tired all the time, and crave fish. To be expected to go to school, work at a café, fight crime, and do all the housework a t your home, to keep up appearances. To be called a toy every day, like you have no feelings, and can simply be abandoned when people get bored of you? Just like a freak." I scream practically the whole speech uncaring of who hears me, just relieved to finally be releasing all my pent up feelings. Everyone else is frozen with shock, or fear that I'll snap at them next.

"Ichigo, I had no idea. You never told me any of this. How was I supposed to know something was wrong? Listen I'm sorry but…" Masaya starts to speak again but I interrupt him, looking at him square on in his brown eyes.

"But nothing. Do you want to know what I loved about you? Do you? Well, what I loved about you was how normal I felt with you. How I could just be a regular thirteen year old. And how would you know anything about when all you talk about is saving the world. I mean, come on. I'm interested in Earth and the animals and everything, but you never once asked me any questions, it was always me asking you. So before you say anything else Masaya, we're through. D O N E, done. As in I'm dumping you. So goodbye Masaya, I hope you have a nice life, far away from mine." And at last I'm finished, stage one of my plan is finished and I slowly walk back to the group not giving Masaya a chance to speak.

Kisshu is beside me instantly, the others a second later. And I wait for somebody to ask for confirmation to what I said. I am surprized though when it's Zakuro who asks me. "Yes, every word of it is true." I answer simply, not allowing any more questions. I stumble half limping a couple, feeling the effects of releasing so much power again. And I know I need to lie down soon.

Pai's P.o.v.

I'm in stunned silence at Ichigo's rant, along with everybody else. It was even more startling that she broke up with Masaya, and although Kisshu is furious at himself for calling her a toy, a tiny part of him remains hopeful, that perhaps he and Ichigo shall get together. But again she startles us, asking to come bake to Cyniclonia with us, to heal the planet. As I look at her in wonder, Kisshu speaks up, sounding very stern. "Only if you go to bed and stay in bed 'till we get there. Geeze you nearly gave me a heart attack when I opened the bathroom door a crack and couldn't hear you breathing. Got it." Ichigo nods sheepishly. And then I realise that the one person I'm trying to forget about has to come with us. My little brother. The little brother I killed. Although I was under the effects of mind-control which I only managed to break free from in order to save the mews. Although there was one mew in particular who helped. Mew Lettuce, the person of my very well hidden affections. The mew I was secretly in love with. And with the thoughts of returning to Earth in my mind I spoke. "Taruto, you need to come with us and help me co-pilot the aircraft." And give me time to apologise to you in private, I thought.

"No! Pai can't take Taru- taru away from Pudding again! Taru- Taru will stay with Pudding" Pudding's desperate protests, were hard to listen to. Knowing how close the two were becoming. Made even worse when knowing that Pudding needed help looking after her siblings and how Taruto was one of the few people she would allow to help. But I needed to keep my resolve.

"Pudding, Taruto can come and visit after we restore the planet. But he needs to come back with us for the time being. Okay?" I know I sounded very guilty especially from my own perspective . Maybe that's why Pudding and Taruto consented, tears already forming in Pudding's eyes. It was surprizing none-the-less when Taruto wrapped his arms around Pudding in a hug, trying to comfort her.

Turning my attention to the others, I noticed immediately that Lettuce was standing beside me. "It's not your fault, you know. You were under mind control. You are strong though. You broke free, and saved us. Saved me. So thank you Pai." Lettuce knew exactly what to say, as per usual. But I was still stricken with guilt.

"I wasn't strong enough. I didn't break free in time. I killed him. Taruto. I killed my little brother. How am I supposed to live with myself, knowing that. I know I saved all your lives but I murdered before I saved lives. How can you still speak to me? Why aren't you calling me monster? I mean there is no way to make up for what I've done. No 'I'm sorry' to fix things. Nothing." I hadn't realised that Taruto had heard me, until he spoke.

"I forgive you Pai. It wasn't your fault okay. It wasn't your fault. And look I'm alright. We're all alright, Ichigo saved us. All of us. Okay?" Taruto's speech was awkward and halting but was also exactly what I needed to hear. And like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I managed a smile.

Ichigo's P.o.v.

As I looked around, I took note of a lot of things. One, Masaya had left. Two, Pai was being comforted by Lettuce and Taruto. Three, Taruto was hugging Pudding, who was crying silently. Four, Zakuro and keiichiro we're talking and looking at each other. Five, Ryou was fuming, at my decision. Six, Mint looked lonely. Seven, Kisshu was very unhappy looking, with his ears drooping. I hugged him carefully. For the first time wondering how he was alive, considering I hadn't healed him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him as he hugged me tight. It felt nice but my knees were beginning to buckle. Noticing this Kisshu sat down on one of the chairs that were outside, to serve the costumers who preferred to eat outside. Quickly pulling me onto his lap I didn't protest but simply leaned into him and asked again.

"I am so sorry for calling you a toy. I had no idea you felt that way and why. I only said that because I liked the expression on your face when I said it. Can you ever forgive me?" Kisshu whispered his answer, anxious to hear my response.

"Of course I forgive you Kisshu. As long as you don't call me that again we've got a clean slate." I hugged him tighter and then yawned. Kisshu's face was quizzical as he tried to figure out what I meant. So I answered the unspoken question. "It means we can start over. You know as friends now instead of enemies." I spoke out loud this time and then yawned. Again.

"Why just friends?" Kisshu started stroking my cat ears, startling me a bit since I hadn't noticed them pop up. I relaxed again instantly though, enjoying the sensation.

"Because I'm a freak. I don't deserve to be with anybody, the best I can hope for is friendship." I yawned again no longer having the strength to keep my eyelids up. Drifting into a deep sleep, I didn't hear Kisshu start to speak.

"Ichigo you're no freak." I started to say before notice Ichigo was already asleep, although not looking very peaceful.

Glancing up, it looked like everybody was finished saying goodbye and promising to visit, I simply nodded my goodbye's to everybody else and teleported straight to my bedroom in the aircraft. Tucking Ichigo in, I noticed she didn't have shoes on. And her toes were blue. Pai and Taruto arrived a moment later and silently we agreed they'd drive while I kept an eye on Ichigo for now. Noticing that Ichigo was shivering I decided to slip into bed with her and try warm her up by combining our body heat. Although instead of falling asleep I stroked Ichigo's cat ears carefully, listening to her purr softly. What felt like ten minutes was really five hours and the Taruto came, to switch jobs with me. He raised an eyebrow when he saw I was in bed with Ichigo, so I whispered "she was cold." Nodding his understand, Taruto sat down on the sofa while I left, to go help Pai.

Taruto's P.o.v.

Sitting on the sofa, I was quiet. For once my mind was free of Pudding or pranks or candy, and I thought about all that had happened. From finding out, that Deep Blue, our leader, our peoples supposed saviour, had no intention of helping us to Pai being under mind control, to dying, to now. Ichigo woke up quietly while I was thinking so when I saw her eyes open it caught me by surprize. "You know. We should be thanking you. I mean you saved Earth less than a day ago and now you've come to save mine. And for what? I mean you're not going to welcomed with open arms and still you want to help us. I don't understand it. Why?" I hadn't meant to say anything, but suddenly I felt like I needed to know. It was frustrating me, so I punched the sofa trying to physically pound out my frustration. It didn't work but then Ichigo started whispering.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I know I'm not going to be very welcomed at the start but that's to be understood. I've been fighting you guys from months, and I've killed your leader. But I still need to do it. It's like my duty to do it. Okay Taruto? Try not to worry about, just enjoy being a kid, and worry about how tight Pudding's hug is going to be when we go back." Even though all of that was whispered, I cling to every word. And realise she's right.

"Thanks Ichigo." I smile a rare smile before continuing "now I see why Pudding calls you older sister. Can I err may I call you that? Please? I've never had an older sister." As I take a pause from my rambling Ichigo starts whispering again, still too weak to speak properly..

"Of course you can Taruto. Now why don't you climb in here with me, you look like you need a nap. It's been an extremely long day." And so I, Taruto climb in beside Ichigo, give her a quick hug and fall sound asleep, with Ichigo sleeping beside me.


End file.
